


Wasabi.

by nostalgic_disaster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_disaster/pseuds/nostalgic_disaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reads a poem and it makes him think of Isaac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasabi.

**Author's Note:**

> *Poem "Wasabi" by Andrea Gibson.

“She has lips like wasabi, my eyes water every time we kiss.” Stiles read that line somewhere online and now he can’t stop thinking about it. It reminds him of Isaac. He thinks whoever said it got it absolutely right, not because his eyes literally water when they kiss but because that feeling is there, as if Isaac’s lips are burning him from the inside out and he can’t get enough of it. He thinks back to the first time they kissed and how he thought the pure shock of feeling might kill him. Isaac’s lips were so soft and his tongue felt unfamiliar but exactly right, like it was what he needed after all this time. He didn’t want it to stop. He wanted the moment to last forever, as cliché as that sounded. Now, months after that day when their lips touched for the first time he can’t help but think about the love he has for Isaac when he thinks about that line, and this is not something he saw coming, it practically came out of nowhere, or so he says… but it’s like Isaac Lahey took all the devastation inside of him and made a scorching road all the way to his heart, and then on top of it all, like a tree he developed roots there. And wow, now he feels like writing poetry about his boyfriend? Maybe that line took his thoughts a bit too far, but still, he feels like doing some research and finding out who said it. Maybe he’ll read more quotes like that and then he will actually end up writing poems for Isaac. It might not be so bad.


End file.
